


Off the Ground

by Lexalicious70



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sex Magic, anal penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexalicious70/pseuds/Lexalicious70
Summary: Eliot and Quentin indulge in a special spell over the summer as they spend time alone together at the Physical Kids Cottage.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Kinktober Horror Erotica Collection by Quentins_Quill





	Off the Ground

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober: The Queliot Edition, Day 10. Prompt: "Creative Use of Magic."

“Are you ready, Q? Do you remember the chant?” 

“I remember. Just watch the ceiling!” 

“I will.” 

“Why do we need this spell, anyway? On the day I met you, you told me most Physical Kids could fly!” Quentin said as he looked up at his partner and best friend. They stood naked in the summer-silent common room of the Physical Kids cottage. The couch and loveseat were pushed back, and the two magicians stood on the area rug Eliot hadn’t bothered to move. 

“Most can. But this isn’t flying--” Eliot held up a long finger as Quentin opened his mouth, “Quote  _ Toy Story  _ at me and I swear to Hades I will cancel your Disney Plus account permanently!” 

Quentin’s mouth snapped shut. Satisfied, Eliot continued. 

“This is floating, and it’s two people, and we need the cooperative spell to balance our energies. Now . . .” He held his hands out and Quentin took them. “Your eyes on mine. Ready?” 

“Ready,” Quentin nodded, and at Eliot’s tap of a finger on his, they began to chant in unison, a 17th-century French spell, lovely and fluid in its antiquity. Quentin held Eliot’s gaze as they chanted and this was the element he’d had to practice all the week before, as prolonged eye contact (About 1.5 seconds in Quentin Land) was not one of his greatest skills. But this was Eliot and they had the cottage to themselves and Quentin knew he had nothing to fear. He matched his lover syllable for syllable, watching the flecks of gold in his hazel eyes flicker like storm clouds edged with lightning. 

Black-and-silver sigils began to stream from their joined hands, and then their bare feet left the carpet. The sigils surrounded them, shifting, changing shape, some expanding, some shrinking and blending with the larger ones. The energy the two men created now sustained the spell and they floated, an inch or so from the ceiling, in slow circles. The sigils formed a shimmering ring around them. 

“Like we practiced, honeylove,” Eliot murmured, his eyes reflecting the sigils, and Quentin lifted his legs and wrapped them around Eliot’s waist, his arms sliding around Eliot’s shoulders. Eliot slid his cock between Quentin’s asscheeks and settled it there, resting his hands at Quentin’s hips as he bent his head to kiss his lover, his hips rocking. Quentin moved with him, sliding his growing erection along Eliot’s flat belly. Eliot sighed and broke the kiss. 

“You feel so good in my arms,” he whispered in Quentin’s ear before nibbling on the lobe, making Quentin whimper and tighten his asscheeks at the sensation. “Do you want me, hmm?” One hand slid to the nape of Quentin’s neck, playing with his hair, his fingers finding all the sensitive spots that made Quentin shiver. “Do you want my big, hard cock inside of you?” 

“Yes,” Quentin groaned, and his own cock pulsed between them. Eliot rocked his erection between Quentin’s cheeks until the head pearled with fluid and he lifted Quentin a bit higher. 

“Hang on tight, sweetie,” Eliot murmured, and put his big hands back to Quentin’s hips, lifting and impaling him on his erection. Quentin cried out and Eliot felt a small rush of fluid against his own belly. “Easy, easy . . . not yet, baby,” Eliot chuffed soft, affectionate laughter as Quentin buried his face in Eliot’s chest. The sigils tightened their ring and Quentin’s tongue found Eliot’s left nipple, which he lapped and kissed as they floated there, light as the air around them, connected by magic and flesh and energy. Eliot tipped his head back, feeling his lover’s cock drip against his belly. His big, elegant hands gripped Quentin’s hips, helping the smaller magician ride his cock. He watched, delighted, as Quentin looked up at him and the silver sigils glimmered, reflected in his dark eyes. 

“Feel so good, my sweet Q! So tight . . . I’m going to come inside you. I’m close, are you ready?” 

“Please,” Quentin moaned, dropping his head against Eliot’s chest again. “Please, El . . .” 

“So polite, I like that!” Eliot began to thrust upward as he pulled Quentin in the other direction, nailing his prostate with each motion. Quentin clenched around him, muscles working, and Eliot shuddered as this triggered his climax. He held Quentin in place as he came, letting him wriggle and moan, and then slid one hand between their sweaty bodies to grip Quentin’s cock. All it took was a slow slide of his thumb over the weeping head and Quentin trembled, crying out Eliot’s name as he bucked and coated Eliot’s belly. The sigils whirled, broke their pattern, and then burst outward as if flung by an invisible hand. Eliot held onto Quentin as he used his own magic to lower them to the cottage floor. He slipped from Quentin’s tight heat and hugged his partner to his chest. After a moment, Quentin raised his head. 

“Sex magic,” he grinned after a moment. “Who knew?”

“Well, we do, now,” Eliot smiled, stroking Quentin’s damp, tawny hair. “Are you all right?” 

Quentin curled against Eliot as the last of the sigils faded in the air like embers from a silver fire. He buried his face in the dark hair on Eliot’s chest. 

“I feel like a true Physical Kid.” 

“How’s that?” 

Quentin raised his head and smiled at his partner. 

“I feel like I could fly.” 

THE END 


End file.
